Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $727{,}500{,}000{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{11}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{7}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $727{,}500{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{7}.275 \times 10^{\exponentColor{11}}$